BANGHIM - The Love Signal
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: With one of five people i love the most (Bad sumarry)


Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member

Gendre : Romance – BoyXBoy - Yaoi

Length : Oneshot

Rate : M (maybe kkkkk)

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

Ini FF lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari update-tan-nya KIM HIMCHAN. Cuma mau bilang aja kalo BANGHIM IS REAL karena HIMCHAN udah deklarasi tuh di update-annya, so Congratulation buat para BANGHIM shipper. Kemaren pas tau translate-annya Julz langsung shock and sempet nge-blank sebentar, rasanya mau meluk Himchan buat say thanks ke dia. Sekedar info aja, ini FF-nya sebisa mungkin disambung-sambungin sama beberapa fact yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini, so sorry kalo jadinya aneh.

.

.

.

.

_At (some) fansign …._

_Fans: Apa BangHim itu nyata?_

_Yongguk : Antisipasi saja_

_Fans: Menurutmu kapan Himchan terlihat sangat lucu?_

_Yongguk: Saat dia lapar akan terlihat lucu_

_Fans: Kau lebih memilih mana, Kopi atau Yongguk?_

_Himchan: Kopi yang dibeli Yongguk_

_Fans: Jika harus memilih, siapa sahabat terdekatmu diantara member?_

_Himchan: Bang Yongguk_

_Yongguk: Untuk seseorang yang aku cinta, aku akan katakan jika aku mencintaimu_

_Himchan: Uh, haruskah aku mengantisipasi sesuatu?_

_Yongguk: Hey, jangan berkata seperti itu. Mereka akan menulis sesuatu yang aneh (fanfiction) tentang kita._

_At (some) interview …._

_Daehyun: Senyumnya Yongguk hyung itu karena Himchan hyung …_

_Himchan: Aku tidak suka saat dia (Yongguk) tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Bbang, tolong habiskan makananmu, makanlah dengan baik._

_Yongguk: Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Himchan yang selalu menggantikanku untuk mengurus member jika aku sedang sangat lelah._

_Himchan: Aku mau melakukan apa saja bersama Bang Yongguk_

_Yongguk: Aku sangat berterima kasih karena dia (Himchan) selalu membantuku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada member karena aku terlalu kikuk._

_Himchan: Produser Bang ,,, I love you .._

_Yongguk: Himchan, apa kau mendengarku? Ayo kita makan bersama .._

_Himchan: Dia (Yongguk) selalu bekerja hingga larut malam. Kau hanya akan bisa bekerja dalam keadaan sehatkan? Kumohon, tidur lebih cepat._

_Yongguk: Dia (Himchan) tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri membaik jika sedang badmood, dia butuh orang lain untuk membantunya_

_Himchan: Saat sedang sedih atau stress aku akan mencari Yongguk karena dengan berbicara dengannya aku bisa mendapatkan pencerahan._

_At S.N.S …._

_Himchan:_

_#ProducerBANG_

_#HolidayWithBbang_

_#Today is #TogetherWithLeaderBang_

_"With one of five people I love the most"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clise but I love you, so glad that I found you

-Jeff Bernat – My baby-

I though I saw a shimmer in yours, so I pulled you in close, held on tight

-Matt Wertz – Somebody will love you-

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE LOVE SIGNAL

-Himchan POV-

_See_, dia masih tertidur, menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher menutupi tubuhnya. Kami ada latihan dan dia masih tertidur padahal yang lain sudah selesai dengan sarapan mereka dan bersiap untuk latihan, tapi disini sang leader masih tertidur pulas.

"Bbang bangun, ini sudah siang dan kita harus latihan…"

"Bbang banguunn!"

"Bbang ,,, Bang Yongguk! PALLI IRONA!"

Sibodoh ini malah semakin menarik selimutnya, sepertinya suaraku hanya dianggap alarm rusak saja. Mati kau Bang Yongguk.

"Demi Tuhan Bang Yongguk! jam berapa kau pulang semalam?! Cepat bangun!"

-Yongguk POV-

Cantik memang tapi suaranya kala berteriak itu sangat memekak telinga, selimut semakin aku pegang erat karena sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menariknya. Benarkan?, dia menarik-narik selimut yang aku pakai. Kim Himchan, bisakah kau berhenti dan biarkan kekasih tampanmu ini tidur dengan nyaman? Tidak, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai aku membuka mata atau. Haruskah aku membungkammu?

Tangannya yang kini menarik selimut aku tarik dan membuatnya terjatuh tepat diatas tubuhku, kepalanya bertubrukkan dengan kepalaku, membuatnya meringis. Oh tidak, dia akan murka.

"YAK BANG BABBO, SAKIT!"

"Huung, kepalaku …"

Aku mengusap pelan dahinya yang keliatan sedikit memerah akibat bertubrukkan denganku, "Sakit?" tanyaku, "Aku kan sudah bilang sakit, masih bertanya". Kalau ada yang namanya makhluk penggoda dialam semesta itu pasti Kim Himchan kalau ada perusak konsentrasi itu pasti Kim Himchan. Entah dia sadar atau tidak segala tindak tanduknya itu membuatku kadang ingin sekali menjadikannya cemilan untuk aku gigit dan lumat perlahan.

Bibirnya, jangan tanyakan itu karena bibirnya adalah perusak konsentrasi terbaik yang dia punya untuk menghancurkan segala konsentrasiku, bibir yang selalu bisa menenangkanku dengan kata-kata cintanya, memberikan ciuman manisnya untuk mengekspresikan cintanya. Matanya, kelemahanku. Sesuatu yang bisa dengan sangat mudah membuatku lemah hanya dengan melihat sorot mata memohon, meminta dan melihat sorot mata penuh cintanya padaku. Tangannya, sesuatu yang akan memberikan kenyamanan yang tidak bisa aku temukan dimanapun dan pada siapapun, hanya dia yang memiliki itu. Kakinya, yang akan selalu dibawanya untuk selalu mengiringi langkahku, menemaniku menapaki jalan kehidupan.

"Mian" kukecup pelan dahinya yang memerah itu. "Masih sakit?" dan si cantik yang sudah lebih tenang ini hanya bergumam. Satu kecupan lagi aku berikan dan kini lebih lama sambil tanganku merengkuhnya kedalam pelukkanku. "Bbang, kau pulang larut lagikan? Aku sudah bilangkan jangan pulang larut, kau akan selalu bangun siang dan tidak ikut latihan bersama. Kau kenapa tidak pernah mendengarkanku sih?". Aku menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar disurai hitamnya selagi si cantik ini mengoceh, mengeluh tentangku. "Aku tidak akan memberikan pembelaan, hanya berharap kekasihku yang bawel ini membiarkan aku melanjutkan tidurku karena aku sangat butuh tidur" aku mendekapnya, sangat nyaman saat tidur bisa mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak berulah aku juga tidak akan bawel babbo" aku hanya terkekeh, meski terdengar kesal Himchan malah menelusupkan kepalanya didadaku. Dasar manja. "Lepas, aku mau latihan" bukannya melepas pelukkannku, aku malah semakin mengeratkanya. "_Gimme now and I'll let you go_" sautku, merenggangkan sedikit pelukkanku dan menatapnya. Meski sempat mendengus Himchan tetap memberikanku sesuatu yang sudah menjadi keharusannya setiap pagi, _morning kiss._

-Normal POV-

Kelima pria tampan itu bergerak dengan sangat lincah mengikuti alunan musik yang kini memenuhi ruangan. Nafas mereka terdengar putus-putus akibat kelelahan namun kadang senyum masih bisa terlihat pada wajah dengan penuh peluh itu. "Jadi Hyung membiarkan Yongguk hyung tidur lagi?" tanya Youngjae, Himchan yang sedang sibuk melepaskan dahaganya itu hanya bergumam pelan, dia tidak mau ambil resiko untuk tersedak dengan menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae sambil minum.

"Sekarang kita bisa apa. Jika dia tidak sibuk distudio maka lagu untuk album baru tidak akan selesai, jadi yah ini kosekuensinya. Tidak bisa latihan bersama" Himchan memang akan selalu jadi perantara bagi Yongguk kepada para membernya, memberikan pengertian akan sesuatu yang ingin Yongguk jelaskan pada para member karena untuk melakukan itu sendiri sedikit sulit baginya.

"Aku ingin sekali membantu hyung tapi aku masih harus banyak belajar untuk membuat lagu" ucap Zelo sedikit lesu. Yah, si magnae yang satu ini memang sering kali meminta arahan Yongguk dalam menulis lagu, beberapa kali Yongguk memberikan catatan pada Zelo untuk membantunya membuat sebuah lagu. Selain karena memang dia ingin mengasah bakatnya dalam membuat lagu, Zelo juga ingin sedikit meringankan beban Yongguk yang harus selalu sibuk dalam mempersiapkan lagu-lagu untuk mereka, meski sebenarnya hal itu tidak pernah membebaninya.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada bagian untuk _recording_ jadi nanti aku akan menemani Yongguk hyung untuk latihan dance" ucap Jongup dengan senyum khasnya, membicarakan untuk kembali latihan padahal nafasnya kini belum normal. Himchan tersenyum, membernya mungkin kadang akan sangat menjengkelkan, maklum saja mereka masih terbilang muda tapi kadang membernya juga bisa sangat terlihat begitu menyayangi satu sama lain, seperti saat ini.

-Love signal-

-Himchan POV-

Jepang, rasanya ingin selalu menyambangi toko-toko di Harajuku jika sedang menginjakkan kaki dinegeri ini, tapi mana bisa aku pergi dengan leluasa. Langit Jepang cerah dan aku hanya bergelung didalam selimut, lelah. "Kau sudah makan?" aku hanya bergumam menjawab suara berat yang muncul dari balik pintu. "Dari mana kau?" tanyaku yang masih sibuk bergelung malas. "Ini, minumlah. Kau belum minum ini seharian kan? Makanya kau lesu seperti itu" aku membuka selimut dan melihat satu cup kopi yang Yongguk letakkan dinakas samping tempat tidur. Yah, aku belum meminum _Americano_ hari ini.

Entahlah member menyadarinya atau tidak tapi aku rasa mereka mengetahuinya. Tahu akan hubunganku dengan Yongguk. Kami tidak pernah membahasnya, Yongguk tidak pernah menunjukkannya, hanya aku yang kadang suka _lost control _menunjukkan akan adanya hubungan diantara kami. Sungguh kadang aku sangat ingin mengatakan jika dia milikku, hanya milikku tapi aku tau itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah gila jika melakukannya. Jadi aku terkadang dengan sedikit pintar akan memberikan _signal_ khusus akan hal itu, akan perasaanku padanya.

Selesai mandi Yongguk berjalan menuju pintu dan aku dapat mendengar jika dia mengunci pintu. Oh, baiklah Bang Yongguk yang manja akan muncul sebentar lagi. Kamar hotel kami ini adalah kamar dengan _double bed_ tapi si bodoh ini akan selalu merusuh dikasur milikku seperti saat ini, merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku.

"Kau turun sendirian?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pelan surai hitamnya yang sama denganku. Yongguk tidur terkelungkup, kebiasaanya saat tidur. "Bersama Daehyun dan Zelo" dan aku hanya ber-OH ria. Menikmati cairan hitam kesukaanku masih dengan tangan yang membelai rambutnya, hening. "Hime, kau tidak ingin memelukku?" dan akhirnya si manja Bang Yongguk muncul. "Bang babbo, bagaimana aku bisa memelukmu jika kau terkelungkup begitu" sedetik kemudian Yongguk sudah membalik tubuhnya. "_Hug me now_".

Wangi sabun yang menempel ditubuhnya sangat memanjakan indra menciumanku, sangat nyaman bisa berada dalam pelukkannya. "Besok jangan pernah berdiri jauh dariku" titahnya, "Jangan biarkan member lain untuk mengambil tempat duduk disampingku". Senang? Tentu saja, ini berarti dia ingin memberikan _signal_ akan perasaannya padaku didepan umum. "Wae?" tanyaku dan entah kenapa dia malah mepelaskan pelukkanya dariku. "Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau".

"Aku bertanya Bang babbo, aku tidak bilang jika aku tidak maukan? Kau bisa bedakan hal itu" aku kesal, aku hanya bertanyakan, bukan untuk menolak. "Salah jika aku ingin kekasihku terus ada disampingku? Jika iya, jangan lakukan" manja, Bang Yongguk nyatanya lebih manja atau mungkin lebih egois dariku. "Salah, tentu saja salah jika kau memintanya dengan cara seperti itu".

-Yongguk POV-

Haruskah aku memeberitahunya kenapa aku meminta hal itu, memintanya untuk terus disampingku selama acara besok?. Aku kembali memeluknya, meniup lembut wajahnya hingga dia memejamkan matanya. Cantik. "Kadang aku juga ingin menunjukkannya, seperti yang sering kau lakukan" mata marbelnya menatapku lembut. "Say it" pintanya yang sudah melingkarkan tengannya dileherku. " I love you Chanie".

Bibir pinknya mendarat mulus dibelahan bibirku, menyesapnya pelan seakan menggodaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama namun lebih dalam. Meletakkan kedua tanganku dipinggulnya, menariknya untuk semakin mendekat padaku kemudian menyambut godaannya untuk menyesap bibirnya lebih dalam. Jika bibir Himchan terbuat dari pemanis buatan maka aku sudah pasti sudah mengidap diabetes saat ini karena terlalu sering merasakan rasa manis bibirnya.

Aku menyukai sensasinya saat melumat bibirnya kini karena akan ada rasa manis dan saat aku merasai rongga mulutnya yang baru saja meminum _Americano_, maka ada rasa pahit dari kopi yang akan menyapaku. Himchan mengecup _collar bone_ milikku, "Aku lelah" ucapnya dan itu sukses membuyarkan segala pikiran yang sudah ingin aku realisasikan padanya, dia sangat pintar untuk menghentikanku. "You know, when you should stop me Chanie" ucapku dan aku tau dia tersenyum saat ini. "Belum terlambatkan?" tanyanya sambil menyamankan posisinya didalam rengkuhanku, "Eeum, tidurlah".

-Love signal-

_"Siapa yang akan kau ajak kencan jika kau perempuan?"_

_"Kalian sudah tau bukan? Itu,, Jongup"_

Tersenyum, yah aku tersenyum. Malah aku nyaris tertawa mendengar jawaban Himchan yang menunjuk Jongup untuk menjadi orang yang dia pilih untuk berkencan. Daehyun memberikan tatapan aneh padaku meski hanya sekilas, mungkin merasa aneh kenapa bukan aku yang Himchan sebut tetapi Jongup. Jika Daehyun saja bingung bagaimana denganku.

_Maid_, harus berpakaian _maid_. Aah, bisakah aku meloloskan diri?. Himchan menepuk bahuku pelan saat aku harus berganti pakaian seperti _maid_, aku hanya menutup wajahku malu tanpa menghiraukan Himchan yang menepuk bahuku pelan.

Jongup pakaian seperti pangeran sekarang dan aku seperti orang bodoh dengan kostum _maid._ Aku pikir Himchan akan tertawa bahagia melihatku seperti ini namun nyatanya dia hanya tersenyum, sedikit melegakan.

Acara selesai, aku kembali ke kamar hotel. Melepaskan jas serta kemeja yang sedari tadi membalut tubuhku. Himchan, dia tidak kembali kekamar bersamaku, tadi manajer Kang menariknya entah kemana. Selesai mandi aku sudah mendapati Himchan yang sedang melepaskan pakaiannya. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku mau mandi" ucapnya dan berlalu begitu saja melewatiku yang masih berdiri didepan kamar mandi.

"Tadi itu apa?" Himchan menatapku bingung sedangkan aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk kembali fokus pada layar ponselku. "Yang mana?".

"Bbang, kau tidak ingin makan sushi?" tanya Himchan setelah sekian lama hening. Dia duduk disampingku yang sibuk bermain game diponselku. "Bbang, aku mau sushi" tuturnya lagi dan kini menarik paksa ponselku. "Kim Himchan, kau bisa pesan sendirikan. Berikan ponselku" tangan kananku terulur meminta kembali ponselku.

"Aku tau ini karna tadi aku menyebut Jongup dan bukan kau, iyakan? Harusnya kau bertanya kenapa, bukannya jadi mendiamiku seperti ini. Aku terlalu mengenalmu Bang Yongguk" ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Yah, dia selalu benci jika ada keheningan diantara kami. "Jika kau sudah tau, kenapa tidak langsung mengatakannya padaku, kau tau aku kan? Jadi harusnya kau tau aku tidak akan mempertanyakan hal itu".

Himchan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kesal? Kau pikir aku tidak, malah mungkin aku merasa marah. Aku yang duduk bersandar dengan meluruskan kakiku ditempat tidur, sedangkan Himchan yang duduk bersila disampingku dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Jika saat ini dia menangis, maka aku akan kalah namun setelahnya aku mendengar dia yang kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau tau, tadi sebelum acara mulai manajer Kang bilang padaku untuk tidak menyebut namamu dan tadi selesai acara manajer Kang bilang harusnya aku jangan berdiri atau duduk disampingmu, tapi aku sudah janji padamu bukan untuk selalu disampingmu hari ini".

"Bbang, kau mau kemana?" tanya Himchan saat aku malah bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Menemui manajer Kang". Aku tau dia melakukan ini untuk kami tapi setidaknya jika dia memang sudah mengetahui tentang aku dan Himchan, dia harus bicara padaku jika ingin meminta Himchan melakukan keinginannya.

-Himchan POV-

"Menemui manajer Kang"

Mungkin akan buruk tapi aku tau Yongguk pasti sudah memikirkan apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada manajer Kang tanpa membuat ini jadi masalah. Aku memang tidak bisa menahannya, awalnya aku ingin menyimpan ini sendiri namun mendapatkan perlakuan dinginnya membuatku tidak tahan. Mungkin hanya sebuah keheningan yang muncul tapi itu sungguh menyiksa untukku.

Setelah satu jam Yongguk akhirnya kembali kekamar, aku menatapnya meminta jawaban. "Dia minta maaf dan bilang jika lain kali akan membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu langsung pada kita berdua". Aku menghela nafas lega. Yongguk, dia memang memiliki sifat tenang tetapi kadang ada kalanya jika kemarahan itu muncul dia akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan, hal biasa jika seseorang telah hilang kendali akan kemarahan.

"Dan aku membelikan sushi untukmu" tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik badannya itu diulurkannya padaku. Aku tersenyum, dia memang benar-benar manis. Salah jika selama ini orang beranggapan seorang Bang Yongguk tidak bisa berbuat manis.

-Love signal-

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya. Hari ini jadwal kosong, jadi kami bisa sedikit rileks dan bisa berkeliaran untuk jalan-jalan, karenanya kini Yongguk tengah bersiap untuk pergi ke studio milik Charu hyung dan Natahsa noona. "Kau sudah jadi makan?" kini giliran Yongguk yang bertanya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku. "Aku akan makan nanti".

Yongguk mengecup bibirku sekilas, aku masih memeluknya dan mengerucutkan bibir. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hari ini tapi ternyata dia sudah lebih dulu membuat janji dengan Charu hyung jadi ya, aku mengalah saja. "Aku akan kabari saat aku sampai" ucapnya dan kembali memberikan ciuman manis dibibirku.

-Normal POV-

Youngjae, Daehyun dan Himchan sedang sibuk membuka buku menu untuk menentukan pilihan mereka. "Hyung tidak ikut Yongguk hyung?" tanya Daehyun, aku hanya menggeleng, masih sibuk memilih menu makanan. "Kenapa kalian tidak kencan saja. Kenapa Yongguk hyung malah pergi?" ucap Daehyun lagi, aku menutup buku menu dan menatapnya. "Kami tau hyung dan kami tidak melarang hal itu. Itu pilihan kalian dan terlebih itu hidup kalian, jadi kami hanya akan mendukungnya" ucap Youngjae bijak dan jika boleh Himchan ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Membernya merestuinya dan Yongguk.

Himchan menatap ponselnya, pasalnya Yongguk belum juga memberinya kabar jika dia sudah sampai distudio Charu seperti apa yang dia tadi sampaikan. Khawatir, namun Himchan mencoba untuk biasa saja, dia tetap berbincang dengan Youngjae dan Daehyun sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

**Bangstergram: **#**7IN13STUDIO**

"Wah tumben sekali Yongguk hyung yang meng-_upload_ fotonya sendiri" ucap Daehyun dan Himchan langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kembali ponselnya. Langsung saja Himchan membuka akun instagramnya dan melihat jika Yongguk meng-_upload_ fotonya bersama Charu di studio. _Dia sudah sampai_, batin Himchan dan seulas senyum hadir diwajah tampannya.

Makanan yang dipesanpun datang, Himchan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk memfoto makanan yang sudah tersedia dihadapanya dan kembali membuka akun instagramnya, menuliskan beberapa kata hingga akhirnya meng-_upload_ foto makanan yang menjadi menu makan malamnya saat ini.

**Strong_chan: **#**의기투합** #**콩나물밥** (#Depressed #sprouts Rice coincide) *dari google translate*

Youngjae tersenyum, "Kalian lucu sekali hyung" Himchan membalas ucapan Youngjae juga dengan senyuman. "Seperti kalian sedang melaporkan kegiatan masing-masing saja" tambah Daehyun dan sukses membuat senyum Himchan semakin melebar, pasalnya rasa bahagia itu serta merta menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya mendengar ucapan Daehyun tersebut.

Ditempat lain Yongguk juga tersenyum melihat foto yang di _upload_ Himchan dan jari-jari lentiknya menuliskan beberapa kata di _chat room_ pribadinya dengan sang kekasih. "_Eat well baby_" dan selang satu menit denting nada masuk terdengar dari ponsel Yongguk. "_I'll. Have fun there and I love you Gukkie_" isi pesan Himchan dengan tambahan beberapa _emoticon_ lucu yang membuat Yongguk tersenyum membayangkan wajah sang Hime saat mengatakannya.

-Love signal-

Jam dua siang, dua orang nampak sedang bermalas-malasan diatas kasur empuk milik mereka. "Hyung, kami akan main keluar dan akan pulang malam" ucap Jongup ketika sudah berhadapan dengan kedua orang tertua di BAP itu, "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Himchan dan Yongguk ikut memandang kearah Jongup, menunggu jawaban. "Entahlah, hanya berkeliling mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu, Daehyun hyun bosan di dorm jadi dia mengajak kami kami keluar" jelas Jongup. "Baiklah, tapi jangan berbuat bodoh diluar sana" ucap Yongguk memperingati dan diangguki oleh Jongup.

"Kita tidak kemana-mana?" Himchan menghampiri Yongguk di tempat tidurnya. "Memangnya kau mau kemana? Tadi kenapa tidak ikut Jongup dan yang lainnya" saut Yongguk. Himchan hanya berdecak pelan, memang seharusnya dia langsung saja mengajak Yongguk untuk kesuatu tempat tanpa harus memberikan kode jika dia sebenarnya ingin keluar bersamanya.

Himchan menutup buku yang sedang dibaca Yongguk, membukanya halamannya asal dan membaca beberapa kalimat yang ada dan dia merasa bosan. "Kau tidak bosa membaca ini?" Yongguk menggeleng pelan. "Kembalikan" Himchan menyembunyikan buku itu dibalik punggungnya dan malah memajukan wajahnya. "_Kiss me first_".

Menolak mencium bibir manis Himchan? Tidak akan. Yongguk mengecup bibir yang tengah tersaji dihadapannya diawal dan setelahnya dia menyapukan lidahnya untuk membasahi permukaan bibir pink kekasihnya itu, mencicipi rasanya.

Himchan memeluk leher Yongguk untuk menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, menikmati bibir tebal Yongguk yang menyesap bibirnya. Jemari Yongguk menyisirkan poni Himchan untuk melihat mulus dahi kekasihnya itu dan menjeda ciuman dibibir mereka dengan mengecup dahi Himchan. "Sekarang bisa kembalikan bukunya?" pinta Yongguk.

Himchan memang telah mengembalikan buku Yongguk namun dia tidak membiarkan Yongguk membaca dengan tenang. Himchan berada dirangkulan Yongguk saat Yongguk sibuk membaca, tiupan lembut Himchan hembuskan tepat diperpotongan leher Yongguk.

-Yongguk POV-

Sudahku bilangkan Himchan itu perusak konsentrasi? Dia memang mengembalikan buku yang tadi sempat diambilnya tapi tetap saja dia tidak membiarkan aku membaca dengan tenang, dia terus saja berusaha mengusikku. "Chanie …" tegurku untuk kesekian kalinya, baru saja dia menyesap pelan leherku dan jika niatnya untuk membuatku ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga, dia berhasil. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu Kim Himchan.

Aku menutup buku-ku, tidak ada lagi niat untuk membacanya karena makhluk cantik ini sudah menghilangkannya. "Kau merusak _mood_ bacaku", "Baguslah" sautnya enteng dan menelusupkan kepalanya didadaku. "Bbang, tidakkah _dia _terlalu cepat bangun? Aku hanya bermain dengan lehermu". Jelas Himchan akan merasakannya, jika dibawah sana sudah ada yang terbangun karena kakinya memeluk sebelah kakiku.

-Himchan POV-

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku sudah berada didalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Manghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin selagi Yongguk beralih untuk bermain diputingku, menyesapnya seakan dengan hal itu bisa menghilangkan dahaganya. Salah memang caraku untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tadi dan kini aku menyesal karena sangat kualahan menanggapi perlakuannya.

"Aaagh…" giginya dengan gemas mengigit putingku, perih. Yongguk kembali mendaratkan ciumannya dibibirku, melumatnya sedikit kasar dan kemudian menyelusupkan lidahnya, bermain dirongga mulutku. Tangan kanannya menahan tengkukku sedangkan yang kiri meremas pelan paha dalamku. Sedikit mendorong dadanya saat kembali aku merasakan kehabisan nafas.

Selagi aku sibuk mengatur nafas, tidak sama sekali aku merasakan Yongguk berbuat sesuatu pada tubuhku, membuatku akhirnya memandang wajahnya yang ternyata sedang menatapku. "I love you" ucapnya pelan sembari mengecup telingaku.

-Normal POV-

Jemari Himchan menyusuri wajah Yongguk pelan yang disambut dengan pejaman mata oleh Yongguk, merasai lembut sentuhan Himchan pada wajahnya. Himchan mengecup lembut bibir Yongguk dengan miliknya yang sudah membengkak, "I love you more" ucapnya dan mereka kembali masuk dalam ciuman hangat yang menuntut. Tangan Yongguk menggapai kesejatian Himchan, meremasnya pelan. Yah, sudah hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu keduanya tak lagi tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Remasan Yongguk pada kesejatian Himchan kini berganti dengan kocokkan yang semakin cepat dan cepat, hingga jika saja Yongguk kini tidak melumat bibir Himchan, sudah dipastikan akan terdengar desahan dari bibir Himchan. Yongguk yang merasakan sudah keluarnya cairan kental diujung kesejatian Himchan kini melepaskan bibir Himchan untuk berganti menghisap kesejatian Himchan.

"Euuungghhh … Aaassh .. "

Yongguk tetap mengocok cepat kesejatian Himchan saat mulutnya sibuk untuk menghisap benda panjang yang mulai menampakkan urat-uratnya itu. Tangan Himchan menahan kepala Yongguk untuk menenggelamkan seluruh batang kesejatiannya pada mulut Yongguk. "Aaaaghhh …. "

Lagi-lagi Yongguk kembali melumat bibir Himchan, tanganya mengarahkan tangan Himchan untuk memberikan pijatan pada kesejatiannya. Himchan dengan lembut meremas milik Yongguk, sesekali menariknya hingga membuat leguhan Yongguk lolos.

"Kau mau ke kafe?" tanya Yongguk disela kegiatan mereka, "Euunng" gumam Himchan entah sebagai jawaban atau hanya desahan saja. "Kita main cepat" ucap Yongguk dan kemudian membawa tubuh Himchan dalam gendonganya menuju kamar mandi.

"Menunduklah" perintah Yongguk sambil mengarahkan Himchan untuk menunduk dan kemudian dia yang memang posisinya berada dibelakang Himchan itu berjongkok. "Aaaasshhh …" lidah hangat Yongguk menyapu lubang anal Himchan, menusuk otot cincin itu dengan lidahnya. Himchan hanya bisa mendesah sambil tangannya meremas pelan kesejatiannya sendiri, menambah rasa nikmat yang didapatnya saat ini.

Yongguk mengangkat tubuh Himchan untuk duduk diwastafel kemudian membawa satu kaki Himchan untuk berada dibahunya. Yongguk menatap Himchan, "Mian" ucapnya pelan lalu lagi-lagi melumat bibir Himchan. "Aaaaaagh! Babbo, itu sakit!" Himchan mendorong Yongguk untuk bisa meneriakkan kesakitannya.

-Himchan POV-

Dasar Yongguk bodoh, kenapa dia langsung memasukkan miliknya. Ini sangat sakit, tidak sadarkah jika miliknya itu sangat besar? Setidaknya pemanasan dulu dengan jarinya, ini sangat sakit. "Aaaaggh! Babbo, itu sakit!". Menelusupkan wajahku didadanya dan terisak disana, ini benar-benar sakit. "Hiks,, appo ,,".

Yongguk membawa kakiku untuk memeluk pinggangnya, "Mian" ucapnya sambil menenangkanku dengan belaian lembutnya dipunggungku.

"Itu sakit Bbang"

"Ne, mian"

-Normal POV-

Yongguk memeluk Himchan erat, dia sudah mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang hangat Himchan. Memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya karena dia tau Himchan kesakitan dibawah sana. Kembali Yongguk menggendong Himchan hingga tepat berada dibawah shower, menyalakannya dan memandikan Himchan.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Himchan saat tangan Yongguk sibuk melumuri rambutnya dengan shampo. Yongguk mengecup lembut bibir Himchan, "Masih banyak kesempatan buat melakukannya nanti" Yongguk tersenyum manis pada Himchan, kembali menyalakan shower untuk membilas busa yang berada dikepala Himchan.

(,,)

Hanya sebuah kafe biasa, tidak ada yang special namun keberadaan seseorang yang ada bersamamu saat melakukan sesuatu atau mendatangi suatu tempatlah yang akan membuat setiap tempat yang biasa akan jadi special, itulah yang Himchan rasakan kini, saat dirinya dan Yongguk duduk berdampingan disebuah kafe.

Dua gelas Americano sudah tersedia dan sepiring cake coklat sebagai teman minum kopi juga sudah tersedia. "Bbang ,, " sesendok cake masuk kedalam mulut Yongguk yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, hasil suapan Himchan.

"Huuft" sengaja Himchan menghela nafasnya sedikit keras supaya Yongguk mendengarnya. Yongguk memang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel namun sebelah tangannya kini sudah menggenggam tangan Himchan dengan sangat erat dibawah meja. Himchan rasanya ingin mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang sudah tidak terlihat tirus lagi jika saja saat ini mereka tidak berada ditempat umum, gemas akan tingkah Yongguk.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Menekan gambar kamera pada layar ponselnya, lalu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada dirinya dan Yongguk yang kini duduk saling berdekatan.

**BAP_Himchan: With one of five people I love the most **

"And I love you too" baca Himchan pada layar ponsel Yongguk yang diarahkan padanya, membuat tawa renyah terdengar diantara mereka.

**-THE END-**

Info aja: Lagu Jeff Bernat itu lagu request-an Yongguk and Matt Wertz itu request-an Himchan di BAP Attack ^^

Love BANGHIM forever and ever ^^

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
